Ninetales
Ninetales (Japanese: キュウコン Kyuukon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII which is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. Biology Physiology Ninetales is a fox-like Pokémon that possesses nine tails, hence its name. Resembling the nine-tailed kitsune fox of Japanese folklore, they are mainly covered in sleek, luxurious golden-white fur, while the tips of their nine tails are orange. On top of their head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form though much more unruly and spiky. It has sinister red eyes which give it the ability to psychically control the minds of people and Pokémon. Its ears are pointed and distinctly fox-like, and it has slender legs with three-toed paws and no visible claws. The shiny version of Ninetales has silver-gray fur instead of its usual light cream fur, and its tails are tipped in blue. Alolan Ninetales keeps the traits of Alolan Vulpix. It is a fox-like Pokémon that possesses nine tails, hence its name. It is covered in ice blue fur with snow white legs. On top of its head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form. This tuft does not curl backwards and instead shrinks backwards into two snow white "ribbons" of hair. It possesses two tufts like this (which shrink into only one "ribbon") on both sides of its ears. Its nine tails are ice blue and also shrink into one snow white ribbon each. Unlike regular Ninetales, these tails form a circle behind the Pokémon. It has majestic blue eyes not unlike those of its pre-evolution. Its ears are pointed and distinctly fox-like, and it has slender legs with three-toed paws and no visible claws. Behavior Ninetales have high intelligence and strong obsession. They can live for a thousand years when they use the power of their tails. Alolan Ninetales are very gentle, and they will help people who are in danger. Nonetheless, they won't show mercy to anyone who intrudes their territory. Natural abilities All Ninetales have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its Fire-type moves if it is hit by a Fire-type attack. It also grants immunity from Fire attacks. This does not apply to Dream World Ninetales, who instead possess the ability Drought, creating a permanent Sunny effect for the duration of the battle or until another weather-altering move or ability is used. All Alolan Ninetales have the ability Snow Cloak, which boosts evasiveness in Hail. Alolan Ninetales can also produce multipurpose ice crystals from its fur. These are strong enough to shatter rock. Evolution Ninetales is the evolved form of Vulpix, who evolves by the use of a Fire Stone, while Alolan Ninetales is evolved with an Ice Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TMs/HMs Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 038 front.png |yspr = Y 038 front.png |grnspr = GR 038 front.png |Iback =NinetalesGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 038 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 038 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 038 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 038 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = NinetalesGenIII.png |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 038 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 038 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 038 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 038 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Ninetales BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Ninetales BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Ninetales XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Ninetales XY.gif |orasspr = Ninetales XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Ninetales XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |smspr = Alolan Ninetales SM.gif |smsprs = Alolan Ninetales Shiny SM.gif }} Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Ninetales first appeared in anime under the ownership of Blaine in Riddle Me This who fought Ash's Squirtle and defeated it. Althought originally Ninetales' first appearance in the anime was the Electric Soldier Porygon which was a banned episode. Another appeared under the ownership of Zane. *Neesha's Ninetales *Zane's Ninetales *Mansion owner's Ninetales *Pirate's Ninetales *Rudy's Ninetales *Ninetalestwo *Sara's Ninetales Trivia * Ninetales is based on the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune (九尾の狐 nine-tailed fox) of Japanese folklore. When a Kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur changes from the dark red of a fox to white or golden, hence the color change for the evolution. ** Since many kitsunes are able to transform themselves into women to trick men, this explains why the Vulpix evolution family has more females than males. * The name Ninetales was misspelled in the Trading Card Game video game adaptation for Game Boy Color. It has also been misspelled on early merchandise such as the Topps Trading cards. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the Gengar was originally a human that grabbed one of Ninetales' tails and was cursed into the form of a Gengar. * Ninetales shiny has had a lot of color changes. In Generation III, it was fully lavender. In Generation IV, it turned a purple-gray color with blue-tipped tails. * Ninetales's original beta name was Ninetai. * No other Pokémon has Alolan Ninetales' type combination ( / ). Origins Ninetales appears to be based on a fox, more specifically kitsune, the mystical creature of Japanese folklore. Alolan Ninetales appears to be based on an Arctic Fox, a species of fox that lives in icy tundras and grows a thick white coat during the winter. It's head tuft and tails resembles snow clouds and wisps. Etymology Ninetales is basically "Nine tails" and "tales" (based on the many legends surrounding this Pokemon). Gallery Normal Form 038Ninetales_OS_anime.png 038Ninetales_OS_anime_2.png 038Ninetales_AG_anime.png 038Ninetales_Dream.png 038Ninetales_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 038Ninetales_Pokemon_Stadium.png 038Ninetales_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Support Ninetales.png Ninetales-GO.png NinetalesSprite.png ShinyNinetalesSprite.png Alolan Form 038Ninetales Alola SM anime.png 038Ninetales Alola Dream.png AlolanNinetalesSprite.png ShinyNinetalesAlolanSprite.png| uk:Найнтейлс Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon